


Exposed

by lexasanya (fallen_for_another_psychopath)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Female Kylo Ren, Force Bond, Interrogation AU, Sexual Hints, Sexuality in Jedi universe, sub!rey hint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_for_another_psychopath/pseuds/lexasanya
Summary: Alternate take on the interrogation scene where the force bond reveals Rey and Kylo’s sexualities to themselves and each other.





	Exposed

  ** _That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask._**

Kylo rises, their tall figure casting shadows over the grey floor, and cloaked arms raised to remove the helmet.

A creature, she’d taunted. Deformed, ugly or old - a man even, given how tall Kylo was. She recalled the stories of the Emperor and the Sith being described as having faces as hideous as their souls. But this bringer of destruction and repression was a young woman, with sharp cheekbones and dark hair that she was currently shaking into place, and bright eyes that were meeting her gaze, eyes so dark and determined - Rey turns away.

The clang of boots on metal flooring get louder and closer and Rey forces herself to look at her captor, if she was going to be tortured she should look them in the eyes, it’s what her heroes would do.

 ** _Tell me about the droid_.** Her voice is unexpectedly soft. But expectedly emotionless.

 ** _It’s a B.B. unit_**... she babbles as Kylo rolls her eyes.

... **_somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you: a scavenger._**

**_You know I can take whatever I want._ **

Kylo’s gaze scans down her exposed arms where goose bumps start to show; it's already cold in this strange, metallic chamber and as Kylo leans in so close she can hear her breathing, she feels herself start to pool wetness. She doesn’t understand why, when she’s in such a hopeless situation: cold, faraway from home and with the second most dangerous person in the galaxy. Kylo’s lips quirk up, and her head cocks to look at Rey’s hips, where her tunic is wrapped. It was impossible Kylo could smell it - she didn’t think the force could heighten your senses.

 ** _I’m not giving you anything_**. She says it with extra ferocity.

**_We’ll see._ **

_Maybe you’ll even want to... I know you're aroused, scavenger._

Rey gasps. It was Kylo’s voice she heard but her mouth hasn’t moved at all. It was- in her head? So the force let you enter somebody’s head? Panic grips her as she realises Kylo could search for the map in her memories. Rey’s heart beats wildly at the thought of being a traitor to the Resistance. Just when she had found a new family: she shakes, trying to hold back the tears.

 ** _Don’t be afraid. I feel it too._** Thankfully it’s out loud this time.

She focuses on distracting herself from anything but the map. She looks at Kylo’s lips, pursued up in concentration- she imagines what it’s like to have those lips on her body.

Kylo’s outstretched arm falters and her eyes widen. Rey continues the flood of images, she hasn’t seen another naked woman but she imagines what lies underneath the black armour: porcelain pale skin and taut nipples, and her cunt, framed by dark hair with lips so pink and glistening that she’s curious to taste. She pushes them to the forefront of her mind and lets it consume her. Her walls clench with want and she wills even this response to travel through the connection.

A deep flush now reaches Kylo’s pale cheeks. Rey feels a barrier, her sent thoughts are only skimming the top of her mind but they can’t get past.

Why is she blocking her? Rey thinks about what she needs right now and sends it across- **_you didn’t think I hadn’t noticed your long fingers?_**

A crack in the wall. A flash of a teenage girl. Young Kylo.

 ** _You’re scared_**. She says out loud.

She can tell the vision she’s now seeing is foreign - it has a different energy, a faster frequency. It’s full of repressed anger and confusion. 

 

Kylo isn’t wearing black. She’s kneeling.

_“The Jedi must stay celibate, Ben. Do you pledge to uphold the values of the Jedi?”_

_“I do.”_

And she meant it. She really did, to please her mother and uncle the most - she knew what Han thought of the Jedi, but it’s the only way she could achieve her destiny to be great; her, the only legacy of Rebellion heroes.

Kylo is with a friend, a pretty, dark skinned girl with silky smooth hair and doe eyes. They’re kissing on a smooth mattress when the girl’s fingers are cupping her at the place she needs it most. “You’re so tight,” she whispers. It hurts Kylo. “Don’t be afraid,” the alluring girl says.

A door bangs open. They’re caught.

Kylo’s now crying and holding onto a lock of hair.

The vision turns red. A tall creature looks over her: “daughter of darkness, you have so much power and sexuality - the Sith have no such rules. You can have anybody you desire. The new Order we create won’t look down on your indecisive kind. But you will need to sacrifice your desires until we achieve the world we want.” He puts a hand on her shoulder, and fear and lust creep over her. Rey feels through the bond an influx of shame for feeling drawn to this old man, she wants him too.

The First Order is rising, the killing is never ending, she has to squash rebellion after rebellion, slaughter villages - sacrifice it now to pave the world she wants, she chants to herself. So she ignores the desire. But now it’s back. 

A flash of Vader. _He_ hadn’t succumbed to this, he’d dismissed Palme when she didn’t agree with his future. Their future.

And now she was failing to extract a memory from a nobody, from a parentage that was nothing and a planet that was nowhere.

With this Rey remembers herself and ignores the sting. **_You._**  
**_You’re scared...that you’ll never be as strong as Darth Vadar._**

Everything goes white.

The pull is gone and Rey feels peace and exhaustion. She sees a look of betrayal on Kylo’s face before she closes her eyes and collapses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I left my suitcase on a train because I was so engrossed in finishing this. 
> 
> But what if Kylo was a girl and queer, and had repressed feelings and confusion over her sexuality... do the Sith also stay celibate ? What if Snoke used that to help manipulate her over to the Dark side. What if she resents the Jedi for a love affair but felt the ability to love drift away the more she became dark.


End file.
